


The First Thanksgiving

by Mrsxfredweasley



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsxfredweasley/pseuds/Mrsxfredweasley
Summary: It's the first Thanksgiving after losing the tree people that mean the most in the world to you.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	The First Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LucindaAM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/gifts), [Thepracticalheartmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepracticalheartmom/gifts).



> I hope everyone had a Happy and safe Thanksgiving!

You woke up excited, rolling over to look at Bucky, who was still sleeping. Today was going to be hard, but you knew that you would get through it. You had too. Today was Thanksgiving. The first one without Tony, Nat and Steve. Thor and Clint were coming back to the newly rebuilt compound, and you were excited to have the family home.

Bucky had been taking it hard, Steve leaving. He was hurt that he went and had a life without him. “He didn’t go back and save me.” He had cried into your shoulder after Steve came back, much older. The five years without Bucky damn near broke you, but Steve and Nat had been there for you every step of the way, and if it hadn’t been for them, you weren’t sure you’d be here today.

So, you were going to make sure that today was a good day. Sam, Rhodey, Clint, Thor and Peter had decided to have a cook-off with Turkeys, but you knew that it was going to end up a disaster, so you had a backup just in case.

“You’re staring at me doll.” Bucky mumbled; his eyes still closed. You smiled, brushing a strand of har from his face.

“Can’t help it. My man is sexy as hell.” Bucky rolled over, pinning you to the bed. He gave you that damned smirk that left you weak in the knees and leaned down to kiss you.

“I can say the same about my girl. Most beautiful dame I’ve ever seen.” He whispered against your lips. You whimpered, wrapping your hands around the back of his neck.

“I love you.” He told you in between kisses. You smiled.

“I love you too Buck.” He started kissing down your neck and you shivered, feeling his vibranium hand run down your side.

“Hmmm as much as I want to stay in bed with you all day, we have to get up and ready, people are gonna be here soon.” She whispered in his ear. Bucky whined, looking up at you and pouting.

“Do we have to?” You nodded and he huffed, kissing you one more time before rolling out of bed and heading to the shower.

You laid there, listening to the shower turn on, looking at the ring on your finger. Bucky had proposed to you not long after you had defeated Thanos, telling you he didn’t want to wait to be your husband any longer.

Deciding that Sam or Wanda could let everyone in, you jumped out of bed and joined Bucky in the shower, where not much washing got done. When you and Bucky finally emerged from your room, you found that Clint and the kids had arrived, Pepper and Morgan were already in the kitchen with Wanda, Thor was already outside with Sam, Peter and Rhodey, and a warn feeling came over you, having the compound full of your family again.

Bucky grabbed a water from the fridge and headed outside after giving you a quick kiss. You walked around the counter, bumping shoulders with Morgan, who had a mess of flour in front of her.

“Watcha doin kiddo?” You asked her. She looked up and smiled at you, a classic Tony smile, and your heart melted.

“Makin cookies with momma.” You laughed and ruffled your hair, going over to Pepper, pouring a glass of wine.

“Feels good to have the place full again doesn’t it?” Pepper asked. You nodded, looking out the window at the boys setting up their stations for the cook off.

“Yeah, it really does. How are you? How is Morgan?” You asked. Pepper glanced over at Morgan, who was cutting shapes the dough.

“She does okay most days. She misses him. We both do.” You nodded, pulling Pepper closer to you.

“I miss him too.”

“How’s Bucky been?” She asked.

“He’s okay, it’s worse at night, he dreams about Steve sometimes. He thinks I don’t hear him crying, but I do. It breaks my heart to see him hurting.” You told her. And it did. You loved Bucky so much, and he was missing his best friend. A part of you understood why he went back to Peggy, but the other part of you was angry that he had left his best friend here.

Peter poked his head inside and smiled at you. “We’re almost ready!” He yelled, running back out and closing the door. Pepper looked at you and raised an eyebrow.

“You have a backup turkey right?” She asked. You laughed, going over to the fridge and pulling it out, putting it in the oven.

“Of course, I do, do you think I’m crazy?”

You, Pepper and Morgan ventured outside where the boys had set up their individual stations, far enough away from each other that they wouldn’t get hurt. You walked up to Peter first, who seemed to have gotten a portable oven and had run an extension cord back to the compound. That seemed safe.

“What are you making Peter?’ You asked. He looked up with a giant smile on his face.

“A Turducken!” He yelled. Clint’s kids cheered from behind you and of course they knew what a Turducken was.

“What the hell is a Turducken?” Bucky asked. Clearly he did not.

“Oh Mr. Barnes! You’re gonna love it!” Peter exclaimed. “It’s a chicken, inside a duck, inside a turkey with stuffing in between!” You looked over to Bucky who looked who looked like he was gonna throw up.

“That’s disgusting Peter.” He said. You walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

“Well, it’s a good thing you’re not the judge isn’t it?” She whispered, sending a spark through his body. She winked and walked over to Sam, who had a deep fryer set out.

“Sam…” Pepper said slowly. “Please tell me you’re not going to deep fry a turkey?” She asked. Sam looked like a deer in headlights as his eyes went from Pepper to you.

You leaned into Peppers shoulder, whispering in her ear. “I’ve got a fire extinguisher on standby.”

“Rhodey, what do you got for me?” You said, raising your eyebrow at the fact that he had on a War Machine glove. He glanced at it, then back at you, smiling.

“You’ll just have to wait and see.”

“Thor?”

Thor smiled brightly, holding up Stormbreaker. “I shall use the lightening to cook the bird! It shall be glorious!” Your eyes widened and you backed away slowly, praying to whatever God there was that he wouldn’t blow anything up.

Clint was last, Bruce decided to be the sane person and not compete in the cook off.

“Clint…what the hell is that?” You asked looking down into the pot of goop on the table.

“It’s turkey chili dude. The kids love it.” He said, just as his three kids came barreling around the corner.

“Turkey Chili!” They yelled, and exhausted Laura chasing after them. You laughed, glancing over at Bucky, who was watching the kids with a smile on his face.

You walked back over to the center and looked out at all the boys. “Okay, show me what you’ve got, and please try not to blow anything up.” You said, throwing knowing glances as Sam, Rhodey and Thor.

You went back into the kitchen with Pepper and got started on the sides. You were chopping up potatoes to boil when you felt arms circle your waist. You smiled and leaned back into Bucky, enjoying the warmth radiating from him.

“It’s really great that you decided to do this doll.” He whispered, kissing your neck.

You smiled. “Of course, I wanted to do this Buck, crazy as we all are, we’re family, and we need to be there for each other now more than ever.” You sat the knife down and turned in his arms, leaning against the counter, putting your hands at the base of his neck.

“How are you feeling today?” You asked softly. He let out a shaky breath and rested his forehead against yours.

“I feel okay. A little sad, but I’m okay. This is helping. You are helping.”

You smiled, leaning in to kiss him softly. “I’ll always be here to help you Bucky, as long as you want me.”

He kissed you back, his hand holding the back of your neck the way you loved. “I will want you forever doll.” He whispered, and it took all the strength you had not to drag him back to your room.

You closed your eyes an took a deep breath in. “Okay soldier. Stand down, otherwise dinner won’t get made.” Bucky chuckled and kissed you again, whispering in your ear.

“I mean, I wouldn’t mind, you know how sexy you are when you cook.” You blushed, even after all these years Bucky still makes you blush. Rolling your eyes, you swatted him away, giving him a good smack on the behind as he walked back outside.

You watched through the window above the counter as he stood watching the rest of the guys begin with Bruce. Peter asked Bucky why he didn’t want to be in the cook off, and he told him that nobody could make a turkey as good as his ma, but truth be told he told you that he was holding out for your turkey because he knew it would be great.

It was good to see him laughing, it didn’t happen often in front of the team anymore. Bucky spent a lot of time with you or alone in the gun range if he wasn’t off with Sam on missions. It warmed your heart to see him laughing with Bruce at the stupidity of the boys trying to cook the turkeys.

A huge flame shot out of the deep fryer in front of Sam and Bucky doubled over into laughter. You ran outside, ready to grab the fire extinguisher if needed, but turns out only Sam’s eyebrows got burned. You rolled your after making sure he was okay and headed back into the house.

About an hour had gone by and the boys started bringing their turkeys in. They sat them in a line on the table and you and Pepper went over to try each of them. Peter was first, and you had to admit, it wasn’t bad. It was too many flavors for you, but it was edible, unlike Rhodey’s and Thor’s.

“Guys, I can’t even cut into these they are so hard!” You told them laughing. Rhodey threw his hands up and went to pout on the couch, and Thor looked at you apologetically.

“My apologies, I was sure that would work.”

Sam’s was burnt to hell, but once you got past the skin, the turkey was edible, just extremely dry. All that was left was Clint’s turkey chili. One bite and you had to spit it back into the bowl.

“Oh my God, Clint, what did you put in this!” Pepper yelped, causing Clint to look at her in confusion. He tried some of it and spit it out, gagging.

“Oh, what the hell man! Who messed with my chili?” Clint started looking around and squinted his eyes when he saw Sam holding up an empty bottle of Cayenne pepper.

“Really dude? Jackass.” Clint said, going over to sit by Rhodey.

You walked back to the island with Pepper to confer, going for the obvious choice. You came back and stood on the other side of the table, facing the boys.

“So, Pepper and I have conferred and we have decided that the winning Turkey was Peter, seeing as his was the only one that was cooked decently.”

Sam rolled his eyes and Peter jumped and threw a fist up in the air. “Thank you! I knew it was a good idea to watch Aunt May in the kitchen for all those years.”

Once you all gathered around the table with your plates, you stood, holding your glass of wine. “I know that this year has been hard on all of us. I would like to think that those we lost are looking down proud at us for sticking together and taking care of each other. I am so thankful that I have all of you in my life. There is no one I’d rather have as my family.”

Everyone cheered you and took a drink as Bucky brought out the turkey you made, along with Peters Turducken.

“Wait a damn minute, you had a turkey in the oven the whole time!” Sam gasped, mouth hanging open.

You laughed. “Of course. You didn’t really think I’d let you goofballs be in charge of the main course did you?” The room burst into laughter and you all sat down, digging in. you looked around at everyone, talking and laughing with each other and tears sprung to your eyes. You really were thankful for these people.

You made Sam and Clint clean up after dinner, and after you sent Pepper and Morgan home with plenty of leftovers, you took Bucky back to your room. Ignoring the confused look on his face, you sat him on the bed and went into the closet, coming back out with a small gift bag.

“I had one more thing I wanted to do today.” You told him, handing him the bag.

“Uh, I didn’t get you anything?” He said, a worried look on his face. You smiled and kissed him softly.

“You kinda did. Just open it Buck.”

Bucky pulled the tissue paper out of the bag and started to unwrap it, letting the small cloth fall to his lap. He picked it up, turning it around and reading it, before looking back up at you with tears in his eyes.

“Is it true?” He asked, turning the shirt around, revealing the ‘I Love Daddy’ print. You nodded stepping in between his legs.

“I’m about ten weeks. I wanted to be sure before I told you. Bruce confirmed it yesterday. We’re havin a baby Buck.” Bucky smiled up at you before pulling you on the bed with him, crashing his lips to yours.

“I love you so much doll. I can’t believe I’m gonna be a dad.”

“You’re gonna be a great dad Bucky, I know it.” You told him, kissing him softly, running your hands underneath his shirt.

You both laid there tangled up in the sheets, your head on his chest, listening to his breathing, half asleep from the way he was rubbing your back.

“I’m the one who convinced Sam to tamper with Clint’s chili.” Your eyes shot open and you raised up on one elbow.

“James Buchanan Barnes!”


End file.
